


Bars and Supposed One Night Stands

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses), KingofAshandRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bars, M/M, Probably gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Napoleon is drinking away his sorrows when he is interrupted by an attractive mess.





	

Napoleon was not used to clubs, nor did he like clubs. He sat at a table, miserable, with his drink in his hand. Sheila had buggered off somewhere after dragging him there and he was thoroughly pissed she had dragged him there in the first place.

He took another sip of his whiskey and was surprised to feel arms around him. He didn't move. 

"I didn't think I would find you here." An unfamiliar, very hot voice said behind him. He tried not to swoon, and had to try even harder after the owner of the voice placed a kiss on his neck. 

Napoleon felt the man behind him shift and sit beside him, changing his behind hug to an arm over Napoleon's shoulder. Risking a glance at the man, Napoleon was met with icy blue eyes and navy blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He gulped. 

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." The man said, finishing Napoleon's drink. Not only did he do that but he continued to kiss Napoleon. 

Napoleon couldn't make up his mind, he could just go with it, or he could tell the hot mess of a man he was mistaken. He quickly decided when Hot Mess full out made out with him. 

If he was going to keep doing that then no, he was not going to turn him down. 

Soon into one of the kisses, the guy got a little into it and Napoleon felt the man's hands slide underneath his button up. He pulled away from the kiss to see the hot mess grinning at him. 

"Now, how about we blow this pop stand?" It wasn't even a question. He was already taking Napoleon by the hand and leading him out. Napoleon bit his lip. Now he was in a little deeper than he had expected to get. 

They were soon out on the cold streets of New York. Napoleon shivered lightly and the man pulled him closer. Napoleon looked up at him in shock to find him smiling pleasantly down at him. It gave him an odd warm feeling in his chest and he made another bad decision. 

Napoleon leaned up and gave the man a soft kiss, which was readily reciprocated. 

**[For those of you who don’t want to read somewhat smut, Skip to the second line after this one.]**

**\------------**

The man's apartment was lavish and almost as gorgeous as Napoleon's penthouse, except the accents were in purple, not silver. The guy took his hand and led him into his bedroom. Napoleon started to worry about what this guy was going to think in the morning until all his thought processes were stopped by one searing kiss from the hot mess. 

He had Napoleon pressed to his chest and Napoleon could practically feel his abs through his shirt. Oh, he knew he was going to regret this later, but for now, he was going to enjoy it. 

He felt hands go to his hips, then slip under his jeans. He gasped as he felt the hands move at an agonizing pace towards the front of his pants and was sure he already had a hard-on by the time the very attractive man had undone the button. 

Thankfully, he moved away from Napoleon's pant area and went for his once pristine, now rumpled, button up. He parted from Napoleon for a second, switching so that his kisses were no longer only for Napoleon's mouth. He undid the first button, and Napoleon felt his lips casually suck on his clavicle. Napoleon tipped his head back to give the man an easier time, playing with his long hair while he waited for him to be finished with the god forsaken button up.

**\------------------------**

... 

Napoleon awoke in a very unfamiliar place. He was in someone else's bed, someone else's  _ house _ , what was he doing there? 

It all came rushing back at once, giving him a headache. 

_ Fuck _ . He didn't even know this guy's name! He hadn't had a- he hadn't  _ been _ a one night stand in what felt like years! He covered his face with his hands. 

He had practically ripped the guy's clothes off! He wanted to scream. Napoleon wanted to get up and die. Grumbling, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Not really paying attention to anything else, he pulled his boxers back on. He did  _ not _ want to stand up with a headache. 

Thankfully, a pair of arms, a well-muscled torso, and lips to die for stopped him. He felt the man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him farther onto his bed. Napoleon felt the pecs, oh god the pecs, of his hot mess on his shoulder blades. However, the real killer was the soft kisses that he started placing on Napoleon's left shoulder. 

He sucked in a breath. 

"Hi there stranger." His deep voice made Napoleon's heart skip several unhealthy beats. "My name's Julian, and I'm dying to know what your name is." He said in-between kisses. Napoleon shuddered. His name was as perfect as he was. 

"Napoleon." He managed, without stuttering. The kisses stopped and Julian rested his chin on the same shoulder. 

"Are you sure it's not 'babe'? Because that's what I'd like to call you." He said it so smoothly Napoleon looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The small smile he was wearing was breathtaking. 

"You can call me whatever you want." He sighed. Julian raised his face from his shoulder so Napoleon could turn and look at him fully. 

God, he was beautiful. His navy blue hair was a mess and fell in front of his icy blue eyes. His well-muscled chest was covered in Latin and other tattoos. Napoleon sucked in a breath. Julian smirked. 

"Like what you see?" He asked, coming dangerously close to Napoleon's face. Napoleon blushed. Yes, a man he'd just had sex with was making him blush by asking if he liked what he saw. And he most definitely did. 

Napoleon opted out of saying anything, instead of going for kissing the beautiful sod in front of him. He gently placed a hand on Julian's cheek and kissed him very softly, somewhat afraid of his reaction. 

He shouldn't have been, in all honesty, as Julian had willingly taken him to his place. Just like how now he was willingly letting Napoleon plunder and explore his mouth. 

"Who were you trying to pick up in the first place?" Napoleon asked when they broke apart. His eyes were still closed and he was leaning his forehead on Julian's. 

Julian chuckled, making Napoleon's eyes  open lazily, and still be met with his soft blue eyes. He let his hand fall to Julian's chest. 

"I was actually trying to pick you up." He said, blushing "I thought you were cute and I hoped you'd just go with it if I went after you." He explained after Napoleon's blank look. Napoleon's eyebrows furrowed and he thought for a moment. 

"So... You weren't looking for someone... else?" He asked slowly. Julian grinned. 

"Bingo." He gave Napoleon a kiss as a reward. Unwillingly, Napoleon broke off that kiss. 

"Shit, what time is it?" He asked, Julian raised an eyebrow, but turned away to see his alarm clock. 

"6:30, on a Saturday." Julian said, turning back to Napoleon with a smile. Napoleon let out a sigh of relief. 

"Then Sheila won't be up yet, so no panicked texts from her for another three hours." Mentioning Sheila made Julian give him a worried look until Napoleon kissed him again. 

"Sheila's my sister." He said quietly. Julian's slight frown turned into a radiant smile. 

"Good to know." He pulled Napoleon back down to the bed with him. Giving him bedroom eyes like none other. 

"How about, we pull a last night?" He said suggestively, Napoleon felt Julian's hand slip under the waistband of his boxers. Giving him a shocked look, Napoleon thought about what to do. "What? Now you know what name to moan." Julian added with a wink. Inventing a new shade of red with his blush, Napoleon felt Julian's gentle but naughty thumb start rubbing circles on his side. 

Slowly, Napoleon sunk down to Julian's glorious chest. Julian did not give him time to get settled, and as soon as he had Napoleon's consent, he let his hand wander, making Napoleon shiver and pull closer to him. 

Julian smiled seductively. 

... 

_ No, he was not a one night stand _ . Napoleon thought as he lay his head on Julian's gently rising chest. Seeing as how they had just had sex twice, in a row, Napoleon figured that was nigh impossible. He lazily drew circles on Julian's chest, tracing his tattoos and periodically looked up at him, just to make sure he was real. 

He was reading a book and had reading glasses on, of course, he was real. 

After the third time, Napoleon had done this, Julian started to rub his back with the hand that was holding him to his side. 

"Relax babe." He said reassuringly. Napoleon relaxed against him and snuggled into his chest. 

"I can't believe you're real." Napoleon mumbled. 

"I'm lying right next to you, Napoleon. I couldn't get any more real." Julian assured him again. Napoleon pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Julian's chest. 

"I know." 

 


End file.
